Writings on the Wall
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy enter a parallel universe as a result of Jimmy's new invention. Upcoming CJ and SL. Please RR. Chapter 2 up!
1. The Wall

    A/n: Hi! I'm back, not with a short, one chapter story, but a longer one! I'm just not sure how long yet. It will be longer than one chapter, I know for sure. I got this idea from a dream I had recently. The way this story will go will not be exactly how my dream went, but just the basic idea of it. Please excuse me for any error I make in factual information, if I do. Thanks, and enjoy!

 Chapter one: Enter the Realm

     Jimmy worked painstakingly on his newest invention, while Sheen and Carl sat back and watched him with utter confusion. They had no idea what it was, because the fact was, it looked too plain and ordinary to be something fantastic. Finally, after hours of waiting, Jimmy had finished.

 "Its…a wall?" Carl asked in confusion.

 "Yes, but not just any wall. Inside this wall are millions of sensors and wires connected to that book over there. That book contains information on parallel universes, places scientists have wondered about for years, and do they really exist?" Jimmy explained.

 "What's a parallel universe?" Sheen asked.

 "Its somewhere other than the universe we live in, that is similar to ours, but different beings or a different form of ourselves live on." Jimmy stated.

 "Ahh…so?" Sheen replied.

 "Just…nevermind. I have another copy of the book so if we run into something unfamiliar in the parallel universe, we can look it up." Jimmy said.

 "O…kay. When are we gonna do it?" Sheen asked.

 "You two go home and ask your parents if you can sleep over…tell them its for a project at school. Don't go into detail, because they might get suspicious. I'm going to call Cindy and Libby and tell them ask their parents too…because we might need some back-up for this." Jimmy explained.

 "Eww, girls sleeping over with us?!" Carl exclaimed.

 "No, no, Carl, they won't actually be sleeping over, because we're going to go into the parallel universe. We won't have time for sleep!" Jimmy said.

 "Oh, oh alright." Carl replied.

 "You two go home and be back here in a half hour. There's no time to loose."

     After Sheen and Carl had left, Jimmy picked up the phone and dialed Cindy's number. She anwered.

 "Hello?" Cindy asked.

 "Hey, Cindy, its Jimmy. Ask your mom if you can sleep over tonight with Sheen, Carl, Libby, and me. Its kind of important, just say that its for a school project." Jimmy explained.

 "What are you getting us into, Neutron?" Cindy asked.

 "No time to explain right now. Just do it, oh, and call Libby. Tell her the same thing. Thanks." Jimmy ranted then hung up.

     A half hour later, all four kids showed up, and stared dumbfounded at the invention, which again, looked like an average ordinary wall.

 "What is it?" Cindy asked.

 "Its a portal to a parallel universe. Millions of sensors and wires inside connect to that book, which tells information about the parallel universe. If we run into something in this universe, I have other copies of the book, and we can look it up." Jimmy explained again.

 "A parallel universe? No scientist has been able to find out how to get to or even knew where one was! How can you create one just from connecting wires to a book?" Cindy asked.

 "Well, the wires inside the wall are connected to sensors that go into the book. All the explained information in the book is taken into the sensors and through the wires, and the image from the book is projected into the wall…creating a parallel universe." Jimmy stated.

 "Ahh...well how do we get in?" Cindy asked.

 "We stand a distance away from the wall, run, and we'll just kind of enter into it." Jimmy replied.

 "And how do we get out?" Libby asked.

 "Simple," Jimmy began, "this number code on the wall will be present on the other side of the wall, also, so we will know where to run into when we want to get back. But of course, be aware that we have no idea of what is present in a parallel universe. It could really be anything. We'll split into groups. Libby, you go with Sheen."

 "I wanted to go with Sheen!" Carl pouted.

 "Alright," Jimmy said, "than you can go with them, too. Cindy and I will go to another part."

 "Oh boy." Cindy said sarcastically.

 "I'll give you guys a copy of the book, too, so you can look up anything that we run into." Jimmy stated.

 "Won't it seem weird to whatever's there, that people totally different from them are just randomly walking around?" Libby asked.

 "They won't have to wonder, because we will be completely invisible as a result of not being a part of the realm." Jimmy replied.

 "Alright, so when are we doin this?" Libby asked.

 "Right now. There's no time to loose. Libby, I'll give you this book to hold, and Cindy, you can hold this one. They're both the same book, just one for each of our groups." Jimmy said then flipped a switch on the wall, and a buzzing noise was heard.

 "Remember, the number will always be present on the wall, so when we need to get back, just look for that number. Stand back, everyone."

     All five kids stood back and held the persons' hand that was next to them, so they would all enter and the same time.

 "Three," Jimmy counted, "two…one…GO!"

     They all ran towards the wall and in a flash there was a completely different scene in front of them. It was what seemed to be a barren, empty street, but five kids played ball in the center. They were them…but the complete opposite…

     Like the first chapter? I hope you did, I promise just as soon as I think up the next part of the story I will post it. Later in the story there will be some J/C and possibly some S/L. Please review tonz! Luv, NeutronGrl15.


	2. The Big Bang

Thanks for the replies, everyone! Here's chapter 2. Its going to be kinda short, but don't worry the next chapters will be longer, cause I'm working up to something, here.

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy, looked upon their opposites in complete shock, amazement, and anything else that could describe how they felt. The opposite Sheen was laid back and seemed quite educated, Carl was skinny and allergy free, Libby was a punk, and Cindy and Jimmy were the same as they were now.

"Hm…" Jimmy said to Cindy, "I wonder why we're the same."

Their opposites were breaking up and heading to what was probably 'home.'

"Okay, guys, go with your group and follow your opposite. Cindy and I will follow ours." Jimmy demanded.

Each of the opposites split, and the opposite Jimmy and Cindy were headed in a different direction than the other three opposites, so normal Jimmy and Cindy followed their opposites opposite the other opposites. I just confused you didn't I..? Anyway, as Jimmy and Cindy followed their opposites, the opposites fought the whole way.

"Why is everyone else's opposite different than ours, but we're still the same?" Cindy asked

"I'm not sure, let me check in the book about opposites." Jimmy said. "Opposites, opposites, opposites…" Jimmy scanned in the index. "Ahh, here we go, opposites, page 210." Jimmy flipped to the page. "It says here that opposites can be any way of your former self, either by looking sort of the same and just different feelings for other people, or a different personalitly. Hm…that still puzzles me…because that's exactly how we act to each other anyway, and the only way it could be the same is if in real life we really didn't hate each other."

Jimmy, realizing what he had just said and didn't really mean to come out, shut up quickly. Cindy looked over to him and he looked at her and smiled weakly, then blushed. Cindy blushed too, and looked back down on the ground.

_Stupid hormones, _Jimmy thought. _No, wait, I didn't just think that._

_That's impossible! I don't really like Jimmy…do I? _Cindy wondered. _Oh what the heck, I'm only kidding myself. I'm head over heels for the kid…_

Cindy suddenly said, "Um…Jim? I think…you're right."

"About..?" Jimmy asked.

"The faking it…I mean, why would I be being mean to you as an opposite if I meant it normally?" Cindy said.

"So, are you saying that you fake hating me?" Jimmy asked.

Cindy hesitated, then nodded.

"You just let your pride fall…for me." Jimmy replied, shocked.

"Yeah, and that's the only time that's going to happen soon, Neutron. So don't let it pass you by." Cindy stated. "But look at you're opposite…you're being mean, too."

"Let the pride of Jimmy Neutron fall, crash, and burn…" Jimmy replied quietly.

"So, you were faking, too?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy blushed and nodded.

"But…why?" Cindy asked, shocked.

"I should ask you the same question." Jimmy replied.

"I didn't want you to know how I really felt." Cindy stated.

"Even though…we probably still felt the same the whole time and just didn't know it. But do you wanna know how I feel?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure…" Cindy trailed off.

Jimmy stepped close to Cindy and closed his eyes as he brought his head closer to Cindy's…closer and closer, when they were almost kissing. All of the sudden, there was a huge boom and they pulled away from each other. Both were very disappointed, but they ran towards the mystery noise.

Please reply and I will post the next chapter soon! Thank you! NeutronGrl15.


End file.
